5 Special ::Together for the Hilidays
by Sora- the extream shorty
Summary: My KH yaoi Flicker-Yudachi-ect. Special:: Roxas want's to have his dad and Cloud over for Christmas, Axel want's to be alone with him- Riku and Sora don't know they're thinking about the same thing lately. AxelRoxy - RikuSora :Yaoi!: R R please!
1. Chapter 1

Okay!  
Here it is....the long awaited Christmas special for my Yaoi series!

^^;  
Okay, so it's both a little late..and rather early for Christmas, but still, I'm writing it.  
lol

I hope everyone will take the time to enjoy this last look on you favorite couples!

* * *

**Together for the Holidays  
**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Roxas POV)

Isn't it funny?  
...When I wake in the morning, he's always there.  
Sometimes he'll already be awake, just lying there, waiting for me to open my eyes.

_"Good morning, Roxy..."  
_Smiling widely- with his eyes reflecting that same loving glow they held back then.  
It's been a whole year now...sense we got married.

I still find it hard to say I'm a married man...It's funny rather.  
One night, as we were lying awake together, I brought this up.

_"Axel.."_

_Green eyes met mine, a soft smile on his face.  
"What is it, Ai?" He asked, running his thumb softly over my hand that he held in his own.  
I snuggled to him, sighing.  
"Is there anymore happiness in the world....then we have now?"_

_He was silent for a few moments.  
I could tell that he was actually thinking hard on what I had said.  
"...Roxy," He began, nuzzling my hair.  
"I think that there is always more happiness for us. With every day, we gain a little more...isn't that the way it goes?"_

I always remember that time with a soft giggle.  
It's not hard to realize he's right.

So much has happened in the last year.  
It was the first time we celebrated our birthdays as a married couple.  
Of course we had everyone we knew over to our place...  
Same as for Sora's birthday, and Riku's birthday.

It's wonderful that Sora went back to his old self.  
He's so full of eager joy...  
He tries hard to make sure and do his best for Riku, even though they fight sometimes.  
Everyone has spats every once in a while, it's to be expected.  
But I've never seen someone come away from an arguement with such resolve....

_"I won't let him give in."_

There hadn't been tears in Sora's eyes as he told me that, but I saw his hurt..  
I also saw how stuborn he was.

_Sora smiled at me slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Sometimes...I think it's best if we fight. It wouldn't be right if we got along to perfectly, right?"  
_  
I didn't understand what he was thinking that day, but after I saw them together once they had made up again...  
I finally understood.

Riku had pulled Sora into his arms..  
My brother and him talking in soft tones.  
I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I saw the look in their eyes.  
For those two...They couldn't live in a world where they had nothing but peace.  
Like two fighting souls.

Now It's drawing closer to December...  
It's hard to believe.

I want to do something special this year.  
I've talked to Sora, and we agreed on something.  
I'm so excited..  
Tonight, once Axel gets home-  
I'm going to talk to him about it.  
...how could he say no?

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(3rd person POV)

"Whaaaaat?!"  
Axel's face was clearly surprised as he stood straight up from the table where they had all been  
eating dinner together.

Roxas was nibbling his bottom lip, looking slightly frightened by Axel's outburst.  
Sora saw this and frowned, pulling Axel down to make him sit again.  
"Axel. It's not that bad." The brunette chided, sending the red-head a stern look.  
Silently scolding him for frightening his brother.

Axel looked down at the table as he raised a hand to his forehead.  
"...Roxy...You can't be serious."

Roxas got a firm look on his face, setting down his fork slowly.  
"Why not? It's just my Parents..."  
Seeing how Axel shook his head- The blond got up and went down the hall to their room, closing the door behind him.

Sora groaned, as Riku sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"...What is it with you two? Can't you even talk things over right?"  
Sora said, frowning deeply as he got up to go talk up to talk to Roxas.  
Leaving Riku to talk with Axel.  
...As always.

This happened with most things over the passed year.  
Though Axel and Roxas were happy together, when it came to making choices, or talking over what the other wanted,  
This is what happened.  
One of them would become upset, causing the other to hide, and leaving Sora and Riku to help them sort it out.

"Axe."  
Riku spoke in his low tone, head leaning on one hand.  
"...Axel." He repeated, finally getting the red-head's attention.

The red haired man had been fingering the ring on his left hand, a far away look in his eyes.  
Green eyes met as Axel sighed.  
"His parents....Why...? For the holiday, even..."

Riku gave him an understanding look as he nodded.  
"You wanted to spend Christmas alone with him, right?"  
Axel nodded, sighing again.

Riku smiled in an understanding way.  
"So, you come up with a compromise."  
Axel looked up, a slight smile on his face.  
"...Any Ideas?"  
He asked, not wanting to made Roxas any more upset with him then he knew the blond was already.

-::::::::::::-

Back in Axel and Roxas' room, the two brothers sat on the foot of the bed.  
Roxas had his hands in his lap. His eyes down cast as a shadow of hurt and disappointment clouded his eyes.  
"...He's being a dumb-ass."  
Roxas stated flatly.

Sora nodded, one hand on his brother's shoulder.  
He did his best to smile softly.  
"I know."

"...I'm really upset with him."  
The blond stated again.  
Sora once again nodding and voicing his agreement.

Roxas sighed, looking at his younger brother.  
"What would I do without you, Sora?"  
He said, smiling sadly.

Sora shook his head, forcing a chuckle.  
"You'd make it somehow."  
He told him as he gave him a gentle hug.

For a while, Sora simply hugged and comforted Roxas.  
They didn't break apart until they heard a knock at the door.

Sora looked up, trying not to glare at the door.  
"....Who is it?"  
He asked loudly enough for the person on the other side of the door could hear.  
Roxas clung to his brother's chest tighter for a moment, relaxing as he heard Axel's voice.  
"Can I talk to him? Please?"  
The red head sounded slightly pleading.  
It was always this way.  
Roxas would run away, Sora quickly finding him and consoling him before Axel could.  
In a way...Axel felt jealous of their relationship.  
Even as the blonde's husband.

Sora looked at Roxas, who was now sitting up, and got a small smile from the blond.  
"It's okay." Roxas said, sighing as he looked down at his hands, now back to fidgeting.

Sora got up slowly. He placed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead as Roxas gave him  
a greatful look.  
The brunette went to the door, opening it and giving Axel a look before slipping out.  
Letting the red head enter the room quietly, closing the door behind him.

For a moment all Axel did was stand there, watching his spouse.  
Roxas looked up- a few tears in his eyes as he forced a smile.  
At that, Axel couldn't take it any longer.  
The red head went quickly to him as Roxas jumped up, throwing his arms around Axel's neck.

With his face buried in the red-head's chest, Roxas sniffled.  
Axel held him tightly. His eyes closed as he let his head droop so he could nuzzle Roxas' neck softly.  
Softly kissing the blonde's ear.  
"Roxy...I'm sorry."  
He told him softly.  
Roxas just listened. It would take more then that this time...but only Axel could find the right words.

"You're right..It's not a bad idea, but I have an idea too."  
At this, Roxas looked up, wiping his eyes.  
"W-What is it?" He asked, Axel giving him a soft smile as he stroked his cheeks softly with his fingers.  
"If we have your parents over for Christmas day, I want to have you to myself for Christmas eve."

Roxas looked thoughtful, at the same time, unable to keep the small blush from his cheeks.  
"....Alright."  
He said, snuggling to Axel's chest again.

Axel smiled, lifting Roxas' head by his chin.  
The Blond blushed again as Axel drew his face close.  
"...Then all we have to do, is seal the deal."  
His tone was playful, but his eyes were loving.  
Roxas nodded slightly.

Their lips met softly, eyes closing as it deepened almost instantly.  
It was slow and loving. Both parties unable to pay much attention to anything else  
after the kiss was started.  
Roxas' arms tightened slightly around Axel's neck, a soft whimper coming from the blond.  
Their tongues met briefly before they pulled apart.

Roxas gave Axel a smile, taking his hand as Axel smiled warmly down at him in turn.  
It was a little work...but neither would rather have anyone else.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(Riku's POV)

Later that evening, the apartment was quiet.  
Axel and Roxas were already asleep in their room.  
Yes...Actually sleeping....Surprised?

Me?  
I was sitting on the floor near the window in the small living room.  
I liked the snow.  
Not so much the cold that came with it, but I can truthfully say I like it more then Sora.

If you ask him, he'll tell you he hates it.  
But I've seen him play in it...  
Get him out in a snowball fight, and you couldn't tell him from the 8-10 year olds playing down the street.  
He really is a kid at times.

I wasn't sure what he was up too right then.  
I was kind of enjoying the quiet thinking space I had at the moment.  
Soon, however, I heard padded footsteps coming down the hall.  
He must have woken up.

It didn't take me long to notice he was still half asleep.  
He was in his pj pants, a blanket wrapped around his upper half,  
With his fluffy lion slippers peeking out from the bottom of his pjs.  
The pure image of adorable.

I gave him a soft smile as he came closer, rubbing his eyes and letting out a soft yawn.  
"...Ri-ku....Why are you...-yawn-...up?"  
Sora asked, his voice laced with sleep still.  
As he came to sit next to me I placed my arms around him. Letting him cuddle up to me.  
I ran a hand through his messy brown hair and kissed the top of his head.

"I was just looking out the window babe."  
I told him.  
I watched as he sighed and let his eyes close lightly.  
"...Oh...." He let out, snuggling to me more.

It was his next question that surprised me a little.  
"Riku, what should we get Roxy and Axel for Christmas?"  
I leaned back a bit to look at him better, and saw his soft smile.  
His eyes were now open and looking at me with that soft light of theirs.  
I smiled.  
"I don't know." I told him.  
In all honesty, I hadn't been thinking about it even.

I had been even busier trying to think of what I was going to do for Sora this year.  
We have been dating for just over a year.

Just one year can change a lot of things, as I soon learned.  
In one year, Sora had made the biggest mistake of his life;  
While in that same year, he granted my deepest, taboo wish.

Now, as he was slowly falling back asleep in my lap, I could think clearly.  
His beautiful eyes were closed lightly. His mouth hanging just slightly open; as his breathing became light and soft.  
I had a pretty good idea of what to get him for Christmas...  
The only problem now was going to be getting the means to make it possible.

I couldn't help but smile softly as I gently picked him up in my arms.  
He shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Instead he simply snuggled to me in his sleep.  
The picture of innocence.

I know we're still young.  
Maybe someone else would think I was jumping the gun...  
But in my heart, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the boy in my arms.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(Sora's pov)

When I woke that next morning, I could only remember having fallen asleep in Riku's arms by the window that night.  
I smiled as I looked over to see him still sleeping.  
He was so...beautiful when he slept.  
His silver hair just cascaded down the sides of his face.  
I couldn't help but reach over, touching some of those shining locks.  
He stirred slightly and I couldn't help but smirk.

I leaned over him, moving to straddle his waist as I did, and breathed lightly along his lips.  
I saw them twitch instinctly as they parted slightly.  
So with an even larger grin, I made a small noise, halfway between a moan and a sigh.  
"_Riku_." I muttered, in a tone I knew would soon have him either waking up, or seeing images in his dream....  
I only gently rocked my hips....nice and slow, giving out another small noise.  
Riku Gasped, and I knew he was waking up

"...Sora..?" he groaned. His hands reaching up to grasp my hips as his eyes opened.  
Already I could see they were partly clouded.  
Uh oh. Maybe I had gone to far with the special wake up call.

I gave him a smile, starting to get off him.  
"Good morning." I told him.  
Riku held me fast, now furnishing a grin of his own.  
He pulled be down for a kiss; licking his lips afterwords, as if savoring my taste.  
"Mmm...Morning." He said a little groggily.  
I let out a chuckle.

It was mornings like this that I loved the most.  
As I felt him run a hand through my still messy hair, I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face.

At one point in my life I remember wondering just what it felt like to be purely happy.  
Well, this had to be it.  
If not, it sure had me fooled.

Our lips met in yet another good morning kiss.  
This one lingered; tasting sweeter with every minute.  
At this point I wasn't even thinking of the other couple in the home.  
Or about what time it was.

All I knew was Riku soon had me under him, and I was twisting and sighing softly as I felt his lips trail along my shoulder.  
This was bliss.  
To have him touch me...hold me, caress me.  
I wanted this every morning.  
I just wish I knew what he was thinking sometimes.

Legally, I was an adult now.  
So was he.

This fact the other night had me thinking.  
How long could we stay like this?  
Would he go on loving me like this always?  
Or was that just a silly wish of mine?

Those thoughts and others left my mind as I felt a sudden breath of warm air on my lower reigons.  
Apparently my teasing had been more effective then I first thought.  
I moaned out as I felt him take me into his mouth.  
Oh god...That tongue.

I couldn't help but try and push my hips up.  
I could feel him smirk around my member as he held down my hips firmly.  
He went down on me, fitting all of me inside.  
I called out. When had he gotten this good..?  
At that point I didn't care, calling out his name in a strained moan, cumming inside his mouth.

I blushed slightly, looking at him as I propped myself up on my elbows.  
Riku was smirking as he licked his lips.  
Holy Fuck. I swear I could feel myself growing hard again just from seeing that...

Riku leaned over me again, and our lips met.  
It wasn't the first time I had tasted myself on him; though I loved the way our tastes mingled together.  
I felt him enter me, and cringed slightly.  
It wasn't so bad now though. I had gotten rather used to being filled by him.  
And honestly wouldn't want it any other way.

I moaned out as he thrusted into me.  
He was panting and grunting slightly, whispering my name here and there as he nipped at my ear.  
That right there drove me crazy, and he knew it.  
I held onto him tightly until it was all over...

We lay there for a while in each others arms, like always.  
Soft kisses and a few laughs wre exchanged before we got up to take a shower.

I was glad it was his day off.  
Spending the day together was the best.

By the time we got out and were dressed, Roxas and Axel were already up.  
My brother was fixing breakfast. Scrambled eggs and toast.  
...Or, he was trying at least.

With Axel holding him tightly from behind, placing kisses along his neck and whispering things to make Roxas blush and giggle...  
I had forgotten Axel and Riku had the same day off.

Later, as we all sat down to eat, I looked around at all of their smiling faces.  
This was what I loved.  
It was our own happy family.

Riku suddenly leaned over and gave me a hug with a slightly worried look.  
"Sora..? What's wrong baby?" He asked, stroking my hair.  
It was only then that I realised I had tears coming down my face.  
Roxas was watching me, and I saw the same look in his eyes; also shinning with tears.

I hugged Riku back tightly as I heard Axel give a slight chuckle.  
"I'm just happy."  
I said with a smile, nuzzling my face into Riku's chest.

As he rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head,  
I could feel my heart swell.  
I couldn't wait for Dad and 'Mom' to come visit.  
I wanted to show then how happy we were.

* * *

^^;

Sorry it took so long!!

I've been so busy....  
and finishing High school has been taking most of my time.

I'll try to have the second chapter up soon!

Please Read+Review!

-Sora


	2. Chapter 2

OMG. 0_o What the fuck happened to me??- I'm sure you're all thinking it...... Well, I have an answer.

I finished school, Graduated, am stuck working for my folks until I can get a job, and while trying to find time for my friends.  
...I'm so bad at trying to juggle things.

Well, I hope to be back for good writing wise!  
I'll do my best. ^^; Though I'm a bit rusty.  
At least I'm TRYING to pick this story back up, instead of just leaving it. _; Like I had thought about doing.....  
But enough of my laziness!!  
BAck to the work I actually love. ^_^

Hold on....  
It might be a bumpy ride.

* * *

Part Two  
-------------

**Christmas Shopping for Dummies  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(Sora's POV)

Waking up early was never fun.  
.....Why it had been my own idea, I have no clue.

I rolled over quickly, shutting off the alarm before it woke Riku.  
Lucky for me he's a sound sleeper on weekends.  
I pulled on my pj's from last night and headed for the bathroom.

I had come up with an idea for some brother-in-law bonding of sorts....  
Also a way to collaborate on Christmas shopping.  
As I never really could reason out what Riku would want as a present.

So this morning, early, Axel and I were sneaking out and going to hunt down what the guys would -hopefully- want for Christmas.  
Dear lord, let us come back alive.

After brushing my teeth and running a comb through my hair, I got on some jeans and a T-shirt.  
Now I just had to have some coffee ready for Axel when he came out....  
That man is fuckin' SCARY until he gets his caffeine.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(3rd person POV)

Axel stumbled out of their room not long after me, amazingly enough he was fully dressed.  
It even looked like he had combed his own hair a bit.  
Sora looked a little surprised at first, but quickly got back into action when he saw the slight glare in Axel's eyes.  
...Aimed right at him.

The Brunette gave a wary smile as he handed Axel a bold cup of coffee he had just poured.  
Axel took it with out a word, taking a deep wiff off the brewed liquid as they headed out the front door, quietly.

Once outside, Sora let out a breath of relief, tightening his jacket around himself for a moment as he tried to get used to the chill in the air.  
"...I've never had to be that quiet before." He said sheepishly, when Axel gave him a questioning glance.  
The red-head shrugged his shoulders, letting out a small humming noise.

The pair climbed into Axel's car, as Sora didn't want to take off with Riku's.  
The ride was mostly silent until Axel had drained his cup.  
"That's better." The red-head sighed as he quite literally tried to suck the last drop from the cup in his hand,  
before discarding it to the back floorboards out of the way.

Sora smiled over at him, "Hope it wasn't too bad, I didn't have the time to really measure the grounds or anything...."  
Axel shook his head, giving out a chuckle. "Don't worry about it." He said, smiling. "It wasn't to bad."  
Sora smiled wider, grateful for the comment. He looked thoughtful for a moment shortly after that however; looking a bit confused.  
"Uhmm.....Where do you think we should start?" He asked, pulling out his wallet to check his spendable funds.  
Axel looked at him with an even more confused look.  
"....I thought you had that planned out??"  
Sora looked up at him again, raising a hand to his forehead as he groaned.  
"I have no clue! I thought you would know what you were getting Roxy, so I though we'd go to where ever you were thinking of first...."  
"-giving you time to think of where to go for Riku, right?" Axel finished, sighing as he got into the turn-lane.  
"Well shit Sora. Thanks alot...." He mumbled.

Sora shot him a pouty look, "Hey, I didn't say I had a complete plan.." He defended weakly, looking out the window briefly.  
Axel sighed as he pulled into the local shopping mall parking lot.  
"Well....I guess we walk around until we spot something, unless you have any other suggestions."  
He said, looking at Sora pointedly.  
The brunette shook his head, not looking to happy.

Axel found a parking spot and soon the two were walking in the large sliding doors.  
The heat was nice, as it was rather cold for a December morning.  
Axel unzipped his leather jacket. Sora glanced at him. How that guy could wear just leather for a coat in this weather, he had no idea.  
As they headed down the walkway, passed the food court, Sora became a little uneasy.  
What if he couldn't find something Riku would like? Or worse....What if he did, but didn't have the money?  
He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
Axel looked over and patted his younger brother-in-law on the back.  
"It'll be fine. We'll be done in no time." He said, grinning.  
Sora gave him a slight smile.  
Sure, Axel was right. There were two of them after all.  
Piece of cake....

Right?

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(Sora's POV)

"....Well?" I asked, glancing at the red-head who currently had his face almost pressed to the glass of a 'Spencer's' window.  
"Are you going to just stare, or go in?"  
I was starting to lose patience.  
It was like having to look after a kid at a candy store.....only this one was just over 6ft, with a lot more energy.

Then without warning Axel grabed me by the wrist and pulled him into the store.  
The space inside was a bit of a tight fit. I had to keep my arms up close to my chest, as to not knock anything over.  
It was like there was at least a few of everything.....hats, shoes, clothes, accessories.....  
My head was spinning.  
Axel, however, seemed to know right where he was going.

I glanced over and saw Axel's flaming hair above the rest of the people.  
The tall man now all the way in the back corner of the store.  
Just peachy.  
Struggling to get through the line of people in the more then crowded walk-way, I finally caught up to Axel.  
I felt my eyes grew wide.  
"...Uhm, Ax?" I spoke up, looking at the set up of the display.  
Axel was totally glued.  
In case you don't know what just happens to be in the back corner of most Spencer's.....  
Let me fill you in.

Toys. Whips. Handcuffs. Lube.  
And So much more for use in adult activities.  
"Oh. My. God."  
One look at Axel, and I knew.  
He wasn't leaving without something from here.

I shook my head, though I wasn't going to say anything about the blindfold set that caught my eye......That I think I'll keep to myself.  
At any rate, Axel was now picking up one of the many whips; looking it over carefully, with a big grin on his face.  
I suddenly got a chill.  
He looked up at me, and I knew what he was thinking.  
Suddenly I felt like I had a big sign on my forehead.  
-TEST SUBJECT-

So that's when I turned tail and ran, thinking he wouldn't dare to follow.  
I was wrong.  
"Hold still, Sora!" Came the deep taunt.  
And I ran faster.  
Which was hard because of all the people.  
I heard a clerk yell at Axel, "Oi! No Hitting!"  
Yeah, right, Like he's going to listen Pal....

I thought I was safe outside the store....  
Well, that's when I realized that Axel had no common sense in that department.  
Because who should follow, unpaid merchandise and all, hell bent on chasing me down with that damn whip.  
I don't even know why I kept running...but I did.

Aaaaaand next thing I know, we have a Mall Cop on our asses.  
.....On a fucking Segway.  
Now I thought those things were slow.  
Apparently they have some sort of over-drive button.  
Because that thing was fast.

Needless to say, Axel dropped the whip.  
He didn't slow down though.  
With those long legs of his, it wasn't long before he was a few steps ahead of me.  
"AXLE! I'mgunnakillyou!" I screamed at him.  
He just glanced over his shoulder and yelled back at me to run faster.

I must have nearly fallen on my face quite a few times.  
With so many people around, it was hard not to bump into someone.  
Axel finally stopping long enough to grab my wrist and pull me along.  
I thought my legs were going to fall off.

At one point we managed to lose the Mall Cop.....  
but we had worn out our welcome at the mall.  
After hearing our descriptions over the intercom, we decided to shop elsewhere.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

We drove in silence mostly.  
I kept my gaze out the window....Axel's was on the road.  
It was at least 15 minutes before either one of us said a word.  
Axel being the one to speak first.

"....Sora." He said, clearing his throat slightly.  
I shifted in my seat. My already folded arms crossing tighter.  
"Sora." He said more firmly this time.  
I finally glanced over at him, my face almost emotionless.  
He knew I was far from happy.

"Look, I was out of line-"  
I rolled my eyes, cutting him off.  
"_Out of line_??" I said, letting out a harsh chuckle.  
"Axel, that's the first...and Only time I've ever been chased out of a mall."  
Axel frowned as he took on hand off the wheel to run his fingers through his hair.  
"...I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand."

I scoffed at him. "Damn right you should be sorry." I mumbled.  
Axel just sighed, letting his hand now rest with the other on the wheel.  
As we stopped at t a red light I let my eyes wander over the town around us.  
Finally I let out a slow breath of air.  
"It's okay Axe."

Axel looked over with a small grin.  
"Thanks, Kiddo."  
I gave him a soft punch in the shoulder. He knew I didn't like it when he called me that...  
It only made him laugh.  
I couldn't help smiling after that.  
It's hard to make me mad, and even harder to make me stay that way.

As we came up to the next intersection, I told him to take a right.  
I saw something that just might save both our hides....  
After Axel parked, we went inside.  
The shop was called 'Yuna's place', with a sign reading- "Everything and anything you or your sweetheart could possibly need!"

Okay, so it was a little more the cliche....  
But at this point I was up for anything.  
As it turned out, the shop was huge!  
They even had a bakery, a Flower shop, and a small pet shop in side.  
I was amazed.

This time, Axel and I split up.  
I wasn't taking a chance on becoming a 'test subject' again.  
...Or in getting kicked out.

I headed down one of the main isles, and smiled softly.  
I saw cute little stuffies, candies, and even flowers down in this isle.  
Looking up I started to read the signs hanging over the isles.  
I spotted one that had 'Everyday needs' written on it, and thought I was investigate.  
I couldn't help but grin as I walked down that next isle.

In my head I went through my memories to see if I could remember something My brother needed for around the house....  
Seeing as the Blondie was asking for something he could use.  
I spotted a cute apron set, and I couldn't help myself.  
I mean come on....it had Roxie written all over it..  
It was a light blue, with white lace. It had a cute little star-shaped fruit on it, and had 'Taste your Destiny' Written below it.  
There was another one in the set, only it was a pretty yellow with palm trees on it, and read 'Paradise Awaits' on it.  
I giggled lightly....  
This was perfect.  
I couldn't see Axel saying no either.

Now I just had to find something for Riku.  
A large grin became plastered on my face....  
Something he could use on me would work just fine.

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

(3rd person)

Axel was whistling as he came up to the register.  
Sora was already waiting by the door, a couple of bags in hand.  
As Axel payed for the items, Sora couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over the items his brother-in-law had picked...  
He laughed softly. So Axel.  
There was a box of scented and flavored lubes.....a medium sized Teddy bear- holding a heart that could be personalized,  
and a full out Santa outfit that could only be for the red-head himself.  
Sora wasn't sure he wanted to find out what the Santa outfit was for....

As it was, they were long over due to be back home.  
And though Axel was more then fine with speeding to get there...Sora made him stay close to the speed limit.  
It wasn't long before Sora's cell phone rang.  
Sora gave a start, digging under the bags on his lap to reach into his pocket.  
-Riku- The screen on his cell phone flashed.  
Sora couldn't keep the smile from his face as he answered the phone.  
"...Do you love me?" He said, glancing over at Axel just in time to see him roll his eyes.  
Riku's soft laugh came from the other side of the line.  
"More then yesterday." Came the reply. "So where are you? and What's with this note.....'Gone hunting'?"  
Sora explained that he and Axel had left early to go shopping for presents for Roxas.  
It went unsaid that they had gone looking for presents for Riku as well.

Riku let out a small hum, "Alright, I believe you." He said playfully.  
Sora grinned. "We'll be back soon.....give me a kiss when I get home?"  
"More then that if you'll let me." Riku said, his voice dropping a few tones.  
Sora blushed slightly.  
He forgot it was the morning still, and it sounded like Riku had just 'woken up'.  
"I-I'll see you soon."  
As Sora clicked the phone shut, Axel laughed.  
The Brunette stuck his tongue out at his Brother-in-law, only gaining more laughter from him.  
Sora could only hope Christmas Eve came soon.

Sora was also glad that He and Roxas had shopped way ahead of time for their parents.  
The Brunette smiled to himself as they walked up to the apartment door, to be greeted by a very eager Roxas,  
and one hot and groggy Riku.

Sora hardly got a moment to shove his bags into Axel's arms before being dragged back to the bedroom by Riku.  
Trusting Axel to hide them away from both his brother and his boyfriend's eyes.

In just two days, Leon and Cloud would be coming over to spend Christmas eve with them.  
Roxas was nervous because it would be their first Christmas dinner together....  
And his first time cooking with Cloud's help in the kitchen.

While Axel went to hide the presents for the time being, Roxas waited for him in the living room.  
He sat on the couch looking inocent enough when Axel came in.  
The red-head's bright green eyes widened in surprise as he saw that Roxas and Riku had finished decorating the tree...minus the topper.  
As he walked around the couch, Axel noticed Roxas sitting there with something in his hands.  
The Blond looked up a bit shyly at Axel; a small smile on his face.  
Axel held out a hand, helping Roxas up.  
"Help me, would you?" Roxas asked softly, his free hand holding up the Star-shaped tree topper.  
Axel placed his hands lovingly on the blonde's hips. "Ofcourse." He said, giving his husband a chaste kiss before lifting him up just enough so  
Roxas could reach up and place the topper.

Once Roxas had both feet back on the ground, Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.  
"Axel...." Roxas said suddenly, looking up at the tree. "Do you think....maybe we could have Dad and Cloud over for Christmas eve, instead of Christmas day?"  
Axel looked thoughtful as he frowned slightly. "I thought we had agreed.....?"  
Roxas nibbled on his bottom lip slightly. "I know....but I'd like to be able to exchange gifts with them in the evening. That way we can have all of Christmas day together."  
At this, the blond turned his head to look up at Axel, smiling softly with a glint of hope in his bright blue orbs.  
Axel sighed before raising a hand to run his fingers through Roxas' hair softly. He chuckled slightly.  
"Alright. But you have to promise, the Whole day. Just us." Axel added with a wink.  
Roxas blushed slightly as he nodded his head quickly.  
So together they just stood; looking at the tree in comfortable silence.  
This would be a very merry Christmas for all of them.

* * *

Whoooot~  
I do apologize again for the uber lateness.

I'll try not to do it again.... lol

Well, I hope it wasn't to bad! At least I'm getting back into the swing of things.

As it stands, I got time to really work on this because I'm now sick. Evil Flu.  
I don't think it's that H1N1 whatever shits.....but who knows. I just know I not going to die, not without finishing this story!  
xD

I'll try and get working on the last chapter of the special soon...  
I just need a nap and some more tea, and I should be good to go.

(P.S! I've changed a couple things in this chapter, as I had a few things a bit backwords when I wrote them. xD  
Please forgive me. The only changes I made were at the end of this chapter, pretaining to the arrangements made between Axel and Roxas, regarding when  
they would have Roxas and Sora's Dad and step-'mom' over.)

Read and Review please!

~Sora


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Alive! lol =) Sure, I still have a bit of a cough....but that will be gone shortly I'm sure.

I have decided to move onto a new subject once I am finished with this last KH story.....  
What it will be, I'm not quite sure yet.

But it might be Ouran Highschool Host club.....or even another Bleach fic.

So Exciting.

But! For now I'm not sure how much longer this little special will drag on...  
This might be the last chapter, or it might be as far as 3rd away from last. We shall have to see...ne?

:D

**WARNING**: CONTAINS.....Do I really need to explain all this again? I didn't think so.

**DISCLAIMER**: Obviously I don't own the game. I think you can tell that because THEY (square Enix) made poor Axel keep his hands off ickle Roxas.  
...no little Axel/Roxas babies, and so on. So sad. =/

* * *

**Together for the Holidays:**  
Part 3

**Christmas is here**  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(3rd person)

For the next day and a half, Roxas could hardly breathe.  
If he wasn't busy running about with recipes in hand....he was running around cleaning.  
Axel did his best to help out where he could.  
Though Roxas wasn't much for letting him help.  
"It's my job." The Blond had told him, forcing a small smile as he wiped his brow with one arm.  
Axel then asked Riku the best way to help his husband out.

Riku smiled almost knowingly. The silver-haired teen placed a hand on Axel's shoulder.  
"When it comes down to it...." He began, "Don't help him clean."  
When Axel looked at him, confused, Riku smiled a bit wider as he finished.  
"Just be there for him when he's done."

Axel decided to follow the advice given for once.  
At the end of the day he was there, waiting in the nice clean living room with tea and blanket in hand.  
Roxas walked in looking rather tired. But upon seeing his husband waiting for him on the couch,  
he gained tears in his eyes and settled in the red-head's lap, glad for the support and comfort.

As busy as Roxas had been, Sora found he simply couldn't sit still.  
He couldn't help but let his brother's nerves catch to him; making him slightly edgy about their Dad and Cloud's arrival the following night.  
Riku pleaded with him not to worry, though it didn't help much.  
So Riku worked on keeping the bouncy teen occupied.

It was early morning on Christmas eve when the first real heavy snow came.  
Axel was the first to see it after getting up and around for work.  
He had a half day because of the Holiday, but he had to be there sooner.  
Once he saw the snow out the window he had to stick his head back into the bedroom.  
Roxas was sleeping lightly so he only had to call the Blonde's name to get his attention.  
When the groggy male sat up, Axel told him to look out the window.  
So Roxas, Rubbing his sleep-filled eyes, pulled aside the curtain.  
It wasn't long before Roxas jumped up, eyes wide and eager as he lept from the bed.  
"Sora! Sora, It snowed!! Riku, get up! Come look!!" He was shouting, grabbing Axel's hand after pulling on his coat and boots.

Sora, less excited and more sleepy, was more or less hanging on Riku as the second pair made there way to the front room.  
Sora gave a small groan as Riku ruffled his hair, pointing out the door.  
Roxas was laughing and spinning around as he tried to catch stray snowflakes on his tongue.  
Axel grinned as he ran and grabbed the other, resulting in them both falling over into the soft arms of the freshly fallen snow.  
Sora couldn't hide the smile on his face as he watched the other two.  
That was, until he was yelling when Riku picked him up and carried him outside.  
Sora might have complained afterwords.....but it wasn't long until all four were playing in the crisp winter air.

A few minutes later Axel had to say goodbye, off to work for the next 4 hours.  
After the others watched him go they all headed in for some hot tea, Riku having a cup of coffee.

The house was all clean, the presents all wrapped.  
All that was left was for Cloud to come over a bit later to help Roxas start in on the Christmas dinner,  
and of course the exchange of certain gifts later after that.  
Leon would be along later after work.

At work, Axel was quick to get his main work done.  
He had worked on his assignment the night before that he had been ordered by his boss to prepare.  
So basically, once he had a few other simply tasks done he would be free for the rest of the day, and Holiday.

Around 10am, Riku and Sora headed over to visit with Riku's family.  
Riku's parents weren't big on Christmas...so the pair simply brought a card and some cookies that Sora had baked.  
Riku smiled at Sora as he knocked on the door. Sora looking a little nervous as he smiled softly.  
It wasn't but a moment later that Riku's mom answered the door, a bright smile on her face.  
"Oh! Hello Riku dear, Hello Sora. You're looking well!" She greeted, quickly giving them both warm hugs after they came in and had removed their coats.  
Riku was greeted by his dad with a handshake and a few muttered words, while Sora and Riku's mother headed right into the kitchen to talk.  
For Sora this was one of the rare times he actually felt like a part of Riku's entire life.  
Like he might just fit in completely.

Riku and his father had settled into the living room.  
When Riku's mom and Sora had tried to join them, They were told it was time that Riku and his father have some time alone, to talk.  
Sora didn't like the sound of that, but Riku's mother consoled him.  
"No worries sweetheart." She told him, her gray eyes shinning as she smiled and poured Sora some warm milk to go with a few cookies.  
Sora nodded his head, smiling slightly as he sighed. Dipping a cookie he looked thoughtful.  
When Rinoa, Riku's mom Noticed this, she sat down next to him with a knowing smile.  
"Don't let it get you down." She told him, reaching over to rub his back lightly.  
Sora looked up, "I-I'm not....it's just......" He sighed, shaking his head slightly.  
Rinoa nodded, "I know, it's difficult. Not knowing weather he plans to ask the question or just leave things the way they are. Right?"  
Sora visibly blushed, but nodded.  
Rinoa gave a small hum. "It's easy enough to see he loves you very much, I'm sure you have to need to worry about losing him."  
Sora nodded once more, nibbling lightly on a softened cookie.  
"If you give him time He'll decide on his own, soon enough. I'm sure you'll be happy with the outcome. Both of you."  
She spoke like the smart woman Sora knew her to be. Soon the young brunette and the middle-aged woman were laughing light-heartedly together.

When Riku and Sora finally left, it was around 1pm.  
Once out in the truck Sora asked if Riku had had a good talk with his father.  
Riku smiled over at Sora, reaching over to hold the others hand with is free one.  
"It was productive." He answered, and would say no more on the subject.  
Sora shook his head, knowing it was useless to try and press any further, so he just left it alone.  
He got his boyfriend back however when Riku asked about Sora's time with Riku's mom.  
Sora just smiled widely. "It was very productive....and helpful." But he wouldn't tell Riku anymore.

On the way back to the apartment, Sora looked out the window mostly.  
There were a lot of kids out playing. All of them were out of school for a few weeks due to Christmas vacation.  
Sora couldn't help but giggle softly as he saw a few of them having a snowball fight.  
Riku noticed this and smiled softly as he gave Sora's hand a gentle squeeze.  
Sora looked over, blushing as he saw the look in Riku's eye.  
It would be hard to miss the love that just radiated from them.  
Once they pulled into the parking lot, Riku stopped Sora from getting out right away.  
With a gentle hand on his lover's cheek Riku guided Sora in for a warm, passionate kiss.  
It caught Sora totally off gaurd. the Brunette unable to resist the gentle urging of Riku's tongue on his lips.  
How long they were out there neither of them were sure.  
But when they walked into the apartment both of them simply seem to glow.

When they walked in, Cloud was already there.  
Both Cloud and Roxas were giggling. Almost elbow deep in cooking.  
Cloud look like he was having a wonderful time. The man's blue eyes were sparkling as He and Roxas paused to greet Riku and Sora.  
Roxas was eager to show Sora what they were cooking at that moment. It would appear to be some sort of baked apples....  
All Sora could tell was they smelled sweet and tasty. The Brunette tried to taste part of one;  
Only managing to be shooed out of the kitchen by Cloud, the man trying his best to look firm as he failed to hide his bright smile.

As it was already going on 4 o'clock, the table was shaping up nicely with good smelling food.  
There was a large honey roasted ham, along with Potatoes, steamed vegetables, and a few other dishes that were yet in the works.  
Sora couldn't help but let his mouth water at all the tantalizing smells....  
Making Riku laugh as he almost had to drag the brunette from the dinning room.  
Soon after that the pair disappeared back into their room, waiting to be notified of the last guest's arrival....  
At least that's what Roxas figured.

Roxas and Cloud were just finishing up when Axel got home from work.  
The Red-head swept Roxas up for a long embrace as the young blond greeted him in the front room.  
Cloud had a slight blush as he waited near the door way.  
After the couple broke apart, Axel cleared his throat slightly as he went over to shake Cloud's hand.  
Cloud smiled softly, taking Axel's hand. "Hello, Axel." He said warmly, before placing his arms around his 'son-in-law' for a brief hug.  
Axel, a little caught off gaurd, hugged him back before giving a small grin.  
"Hey Cloud." He said, before glancing passed the man into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and made playful growing noise.  
"Mmmm....Smells delicious, Babe." He told Roxas, causing his husband to blush with pride.  
"W-Well, Cloud does have a lot of helpful recipes...." Roxas mumbled, causing Cloud to blush slightly and shake his head; his spikey blond hair bouncing slightly.  
Axel couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Cloud, you could have been Roxas' birth-mother." He laughed.  
At this, Cloud beamed, his smile wider then ever as Roxas smiled and hugged him.

Axel was so glad that he had finally agreed to have Roxas' parents over.  
His step dad looked so happy too, and Roxas was just floating.  
The Red-head looked down the hall as he heard Sora and Riku's door opening, Sora just coming out of the room.  
Sora smiled widely as he walked right in and gave Cloud a hug.  
"Hey, Mom." He said, causing Cloud to smile widely, blushing as his eyes glistened.  
"Hello, Sora." The Older blond said as he held the teen for a moment.  
Roxas watched to two and looked like he was almost about to cry. He felt so happy that Sora was able to move on from his horrible experience  
with their birth-mother. Even more so that Cloud had adjusted so well, and that he didn't mind Sora calling him 'Mom'.

"...Am I to late already? I didn't think the mushy stuff started until later...."  
Leon's voice came from the front doorway of the kitchen, causing everyone to look up sharply.  
Cloud, of course, let go of Sora and quickly made his way to his husband. Leon had a small smirk as Cloud embraced him,  
the later standing on his toes a bit to lean up and press his lips to Leon's.  
Sora made a face, playfully pretending to cover his eyes with his hands. "Ewwww....Mom, Dad, get a room." He teased.  
Roxas giggled and gave Sora's shoulder a slight shove. Everyone having a good laugh.  
Somewhere in all of this, Riku had made his way out of the back bedroom, and was soon close by Sora.

It wasn't long before everyone was sat down at the table ready to eat.  
Sora of course dug right in. The Brunette heaping his plate with food, much to the amazement of his silver-haired counter part.  
Roxas and Cloud hardly had a chance to stop blushing, as everyone tended to shower them with compliments on the good food.  
Even Leon said the ham was good. It wasn't often he voiced his compliments; so of course Cloud clammed up for a while, pushing his own food around his plate  
as he blushed a deep crimson-like color.  
This was the first time that Sora could remember ever having a Christmas dinner with his family.  
There wasn't a moment that someone wasn't laughing, or telling a story about something that had happened since the last time they had all been together.  
It was such a cozy feeling. At one point Roxas thought he would explode from all the wonderful feelings running around in his gut.  
Axel kept a close eye on Roxas, fearing he might burst into tears. His husband just looked so happy. It was easy to keep a grin going on his  
own face due to this fact.  
Riku was feeling about the same, watching Sora for most of the time.

At one point Leon finally had to ask the one question that Riku was dreading....  
"So, are you planning on staying with my son?" Leon asked, clearly directed at Riku.  
At this the whole table suddenly got quiet. Sora just looked at his dad with a surprised look about him, his fork paused in mid-air, the bite of food  
that rest on it nearly sliding off.  
Riku tried to calmly set down his glass, clearing his throat slightly.  
"I, uh...I do plan on it, Sir." He said, unable to so much as glance in Sora's direction for the moment.  
Sora was blushing just slightly in anticipation.  
Leon looked at Riku for a moment, his gaze as intense as if he were trying to shoot lasers through a wall of steel.  
"Do you plan on popping the question any time soon?"  
Sora set down his fork quickly, "Dad-" But his interjection was cut off by Riku's raised hand.  
Riku nodded solemly. "That I do, Sir."  
Sora blinked in disbelief. Had Riku been thinking about it all this time? If so, for how long?  
Roxas was the first to break the silence that came after.  
"W-Well, I-if everyone has finished....There are P-presents in the living room...."  
As the young blond stood, So did Axel.  
Cloud quickly following suit. "I think that's a good idea." He said softly, resting a hand on Leon's arm.  
As they all moved on to the living room, Sora and Riku stayed seated at the table.

Sora sat silently, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. Not really daring to attempt to look at Riku.  
Riku sat there with is hands folded on the table.  
"...Sora, I-" The Silver-haired teen began, but Sora sudden got up.  
"We should, uhm...Go join everyone, right?" Sora managed to almost squeek out. It was easy to see the poor guy was a bit flustered.  
As Sora headed out of the kitchen/dinning area, Riku stood slowly, shaking his head as he followed behind his lover.

Sora wasn't up set with Riku, more like the opposite.  
He just would have liked to have Riku speak to him about it first.....or maybe even not know about his intentions until he proposed or something.  
Finding out due to his Dad's prying was far from Sora's liking.

The air was a little on the tense side as everyone sat in the living room.  
Leon and Cloud, along with Sora, all sat on the couch.  
Axel sat in his arm chair with Roxas sitting on the floor at his husbands feet.  
Riku stood to the side of the couch, nearest to Leon.  
Before the air could get any thicker....Axel suggested that they go ahead and exchange gifts.  
Much to Roxas' delite.

Roxas and Sora got their presents from their father and step-'mom' first.  
As Sora tore open his present quickly, Roxas took it slowly.  
Once Sora's was open he grinned and held it up for everyone else to see.  
It was a DVD box set of a popular TV show he liked. He could remember telling Cloud about it at one time.  
He gave his parents thank-you hugs while Roxas finished opening his.  
Roxas gasped and smiled at Cloud as he held up a new coffee maker.  
This one made on cup at a time, so he and Axel could make their own differently.  
More hugs were shared as Roxas gave his thanks.

Leon stood quietly and handed Riku a small package, it was flat and no bigger then the palm of Riku's hand.  
Riku opened it quietly as Leon sat back down, Cloud making himself at home in the brunette's arms.  
In side the package was a small picture with writing on the back.  
Riku read it before nodding to Leon and shaking his hand.  
When Sora asked what it said, Riku pretended not to hear him as Cloud got up to give Axel his small package.

Axel was surprized as he opened it. His green eyes going wide.  
Cloud simply smiled softly. "Every man of the house needs one." He said.  
Axel pulled out a beautifully crafted gentleman's watch. It was silver, with a small intricate design around the face of the watch.  
Axel was speechless for a moment before he thanked both Cloud and Leon curtly. Not wanting to get to emotional.

They all sat together for a while longer before Leon declared it was time for them to depart.  
Cloud and Roxas shed a few tears as everyone said good bye. Once again thanking the older couple for coming over, and for the gifts.  
Once they were gone and everything was quiet once more, Roxas told Axel he was tired, and the red-head took his husband off to bed.  
Leaving Sora with Riku in the living room.

Sora sat on the couch again, his hands in his lap as he sat silently.  
Riku came over to stand almost in front of Sora.  
Yet the Brunette never looked up.

Running a hand through his long hair, Riku sighed.  
"Sora." He said, reaching down to tilt said male's head up by his chin.  
"...Are you upset with me?"  
Sora shoved his lovers hand away lightly, turning his head to the side.  
"No..." He said flatly.  
He felt like he had been invisable during dinner....when his father talked with Riku about his future plans.  
When Riku had told Leon that he did intend to propose to Sora, The young Brunette was devastated.  
It was like the biggest surprise of his life was ruined.  
It wasn't such a good feeling.

Riku sighed, finally going on his knees in front of Sora.  
"Look, I'm sorry. I know you heard everything I told your dad...but what was I supposed to do? You're his son."  
Sora looked at him with slightly teary eyes.  
"I know...but-..."  
He shook his head, shutting his mouth tightly.

Riku took his young lovers hand in his.  
Slowly he leaned in and kissed Sora's forehead.  
Then the tip of his nose.  
Before finally reaching the brunette's lips.  
They were sweet, gentle kisses.  
Leaving Sora little room to be upset.

Finally Sora gave in, his arms going around Riku's neck gently as he kissed the silver-haired man back at last.  
As the kisses grew in intensity, Riku pulled back. Panting just slightly.  
It was then that Riku sat back, clearing his throat slightly.  
"You know....it's not like i would only do it because your dad wants me too."  
Sora looked down again and sighed. Slowly the brunette nodded.  
He felt Riku take his hand again, and Sora simply closed his eyes.  
Sometimes he wondered why his dad had to be so....like a dad.

Riku's voice broke his his train of thought.  
"-Sora?" Riku's voice came softly again. This time Sora's eyes opened and the brunette looked at him.  
In Riku's hand was a small open box with a beautiful silver engagement ring in side it.  
Sora swallowed hard. "R-riku....I...uh..."  
Riku smiled apologetically. "Sora....I was planning on asking you tonight, weather or not your dad decided to pester me about it."  
"If you love me....should you really have to think about it?

At that, Sora let out the breath he had been holding. Flinging his arms around Riku's shoulder.  
"...okay...." He whispered, holding on tightly to his lover.  
Riku seemed confused for a moment, "O-Okay.....you mean...?"  
Sora laughed happily, "Riku, Yes! I'll marry you!"

Riku stood up in one fluid motion, taking Sora with him.  
He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and spun the brunette around.  
Sora let his head go back, tears of joy pricking the corners of his eyes as he laughed; Riku's laughter joining his.  
When the spinning finally stopped, the pair sat down on the couch. Sora cuddled in Riku's lap.  
Sora looked at the ring now on his finger....amazed and touched that Riku would pick Christmas eve to propose.  
The brunette looked up at his now fiance's sea-green eyes. Riku looked so happy too, and Sora was glad of it.  
But there was something Sora wanted to know. "Riku....What was it my dad gave you?" He asked.  
Riku smiled softly, reaching over to the side table for the small picture. Handing it to Sora.  
It was a picture of Sora as a toddler in his fathers arms, a slightly older Roxas standing and holding onto Leon's leg.  
Both small boys were as cute as a button, and grinning widely.  
Sora turned it over...and tears came to his eyes.  
_'These are my babies, and always will be. I love them both very much. Concider Sora my gift to you. Don't dissapoint me...-Leon'  
_"Dad...." Sora whispered as he placed the picture back on the side table. He looked up at Riku and saw his lover's shining eyes.  
It was Sora who leaned up and connected their lips again; but Riku quickly deepened the kiss.

Sora gasped as Riku pushed him down on the couch underneath him. Quick and heated kisses full of passion made trails of fire along Sora's now uncovered chest.  
More gasps and whispered names filled the front living room as the pair continued their touches in the light of the Christmas tree.  
"Riku!" Sora moaned, trying to keep his voice down. But it was near to impossible when Riku reached into his pants, pulling out Sora's already hard member.  
Riku smirked down at Sora almost evily..."Someone's happy to see me." He joked.  
Sora blushed and made like he was going to kick Riku off, only ending up throwing his head back as he felt Riku's tongue reach out and flick across the head.  
Slowly, almost painfully so for Sora, Riku took his member fully into his mouth. Sora thought he might faint when Riku started humming as he suckled and bobbed his head.  
Both of Sora's hands were covering his own mouth. Trying so hard to keep quiet.  
He didn't want to wake up his brother or Axel for that matter.

Sora whimpered from be hind his hands as Riku went faster, bobbing and licking at Sora's member as he fondled the scrotum.  
At last a moan escaped Sora as the brunette arched his back; cumming into Riku's mouth.  
Riku swallowed, grinning down at the now panting Sora. Hungrily he leaned down and attacked Sora's lips again, making Sora whimper at the contact.  
Riku smirked into the kiss as he felt Sora's hands making quick work of Riku's zipper to his pants.  
Getting the message clearly enough, Riku slipped out of his jeans, pulling Sora's off soon after.  
Sora was panting in anticipation as Riku sat back on the couch. "Come here." Riku told him, that smirk still evident on his face.  
Sora got up and crawled onto Riku's lap, facing his lover.  
From almost out of nowhere, Riku pulled out a small bottle of lube. Popping the cap and smearing it on his own member.  
Sora was nibbling his bottom lip. Finding it hard to wait for what he knew was coming.  
One Riku's member was slicked enough, Sora straddled his lap, his hands on Riku's shoulders for support.  
Riku kissed him softly this time as Sora lowered himself onto the slicked member.  
"Ahhh....nnng...." Sora moaned slightly, his nose wrinkling slightly as he adjusted once again to Riku's member inside him.  
Riku pulled him hard against him, panting in the brunette's ear. "...Move." He commanded, causing Sora to whimper as he began to do so.  
Slowly at first, Sora began to move his hips. Forward and backward.....then up and down.  
Riku stroked his younger fiance's back, whispering things to him as Sora moved faster.  
"R-Riku!" Sora moaned almost too loudly. Riku grinned as he knew the brunette had found his own prostate.  
"Sora, I'm sorry...but I can't take this any longer.." Riku said quickly, laying Sora back onto the couch once more.  
There were no more words exchanged as Riku began to thrust almost roughly into Sora.  
Sora moaned, his head flinging this way and that as he called out, his legs wrapping around Riku's middle.  
As Sora arched up to Riku's thrusts, the feeling of being connected simply grew.  
Rough and sloppy kisses were shared as Riku came closer to his release.  
Sora had long since grown hard again and was thrusting himself onto Riku's member as much as he could.  
The friction was just to good.  
At last, Riku reached down and began to caress Sora's member. Sora cried out, his hands grasping Riku's shoulders roughly.  
Riku leaned forward and burried his face on Sora's chest as he came hard. His body shaking as he thrusted through it.  
Sora followed quickly behind him, calling out Riku's name in a mangled whisper.  
As their climax finally died down, Riku pulled out; just about collapsing onto Sora.  
Sora stroked Riku's hair softly as the later laid his head securely on the brunette's chest.  
It was Riku who finally grabbed their clothes and carried Sora back to their bedroom.  
The brunette was already fast a sleep when he was laid down in their bed.  
Riku cuddled his lover to him as he covered them both with the blankets.  
He smiled softly as he kissed Sora's forehead.  
He was more then ready to marry this boy.

Not even a half hour later, there was pounding on the door.  
Followed by a very eager Roxas' voice.  
"Sora! Riku! Get up!"

_"It's Christmas!"_

* * *

Well, it's about all over.  
The next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts to the whole series.  
I hope you've enjoyed it!

^_^ I know I have.

Please, R+R!

~Sora


	4. Chapter 4

Well, this is it!

This is the final chapter, to the final story of this series.  
It might be a bit short, but at least it's finall done.

After this, I won't be writing again for a while.... I simply don't have the time, and seem to be losing a bit of my writing ethic as well.  
I only hope that you, my readers, will understand. ^_^; Some of you have been around for a long time, and it's always nice to know some of you managed to stick with me this long.

So please, enjoy!

* * *

**Together for the Holidays:  
**Part 4

**Wishes on Snowflakes;  
Dreams in wrapping paper  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

That Christmas morning, like many more to come, was filled with joyous laughter; warm smiles, and tender hugs.  
As presents were unwrapped, Roxas couldn't help but be filled with a feeling of elation. He couldn't be happier. He had his little brother back, and he knew tha Sora wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He had his Husband, and he knew that he and Axel would be happily in love for the rest of their lives. Ofcourse there was Riku as well. The man whom his brother loved, only second to Roxas himself. Soon enough Riku would become his brother in law. Only making their family grow.

_~_

"Axel!" Roxas giggled loudly as the red-headed man lifted him up over his lean, yet strong shoulder.  
Axel had a smirk that could go for miles as he carried the 'struggling' Roxas down the hall to their bed room.  
As Roxas faked panic, Sora simply waved his brother good bye with a laugh, before his eyes widened at he look Riku was giving him.  
"Uhhh ohh......C-Crap!" Sora shrieked, laughing as he tried to run away. Riku grinned as he caughed Sora and held him tightly in his arms.  
Sora melting as their lip met.  
Of all the excitement from this morning...this had to be the best part, in Sora's Book.  
Roxas' too, ofcourse.  
_  
-:-_

_"Nnng.....R-Rox...." Axel groaned, his hands moving from his own hair, to that of his husband's...Roxas kneeling beside the bed, situated inbetween Axel's knees.  
The blonde had a small smile as he went down on Axel's member.....doing his damnedest to drive the red-head crazy.  
It wasn't long before Axel pulled Roxas up by his hair, making the blonde moan loudly as their mouths crashed together in a heated frenzy.  
Roxas was so glad he had this whole day with his husband....nothing could be more perfect.  
~_

Sora and Riku's wedding took place that following fall. They had theirs in a chappel on one of the Destiny islands. Riku had never looked as dashing as he did that day, snazzed up in his black suit and tie, nor had Sora looked as beautiful as he did...only seeming to sparkle in his white suit. Roxas cried....along with Cloud as Sora said "I do...", Axel and Leon comforting their weeping husbands. As Riku and Sora shared their first kiss as a married couple, the bells of the church rang out, as if shooing them along as they ran hand in hand down the aisle to the car waiting outside.  
They wouln't be seen for two weeks.  
After they got back from their honeymoon, Sora and Riku would move into their own apartment. Buying a house together only a year and a half later.

_~  
Sora giggled as Riku carried him bridal style through the front door of their new house. Riku grinned as they kissed once, before he set his husband of almost 2 years, down gently.  
Sora ran about: paper, pen, and tape in hand. As Riku watched, Sora began labaling every room.  
Riku shot Sora a curious look after reading one lable in particular....  
-Baby's room-  
Sora smiled sheepishly, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
~_

During the next year, Roxas and Axel decided to buy their first house, and adopt their first child. It was a baby girl named Lea. She grew to be a very outspoken little girl; always keeping her 'Mommy' (Roxas), on his toes.

_~  
The front door creaked open as Roxas returned from shopping. "Mommy!" Little one year old Lea screamed as she jumpped up, Roxas catching her in his arms.  
Roxas smiled softly as he hugged his little girl in his arms. Axel was in the living room, folding landry. As Roxas set Lea down, he gave his husband a ligering kiss.  
This made Lea a little jealous. She squirmed as Axel picked her up and kissed her too, Roxas doing the same before Lea wanted down again.  
Roxas smiled as Axel gave his had a squeeze.....  
~_

It was after Lea's 3rd birthday, that Roxas started longing for another baby....  
All in all, they would have 4 kids. Two girls and two boys.  
They would have many grandchildren, and spend many fond moments with all of them.  
Roxas would ever stop fighting for equal rights for gays in Twilight Town.  
Finally, gay marrage rights would be passed in time for Roxas and Axel's second daughter to wed her long-term lover.  
Axel and Roxas would live to be in their 80's.

Sora and Riku chose to adopt only one child, a boy, during their 2nd year. His name was Kai. He would grow up with Sora's love of life, and Riku's protectiveness.  
Sadly...Riku wouldn't be around to see Kai turn 15, as Riku got into a deadly car accedent only 2 weeks before their boy's birthday.  
Sora would ever marry again. He did very well as a single parent, but never forgot Riku.  
He would live to the age of 79, dying peacefully in his sleep one calm winter night.

Roxas and Sora would stay close as long as they both lived; Meeting for tea often druring the week.  
They would often visit their parents when ever they could.  
Leon and Cloud would stay together for the rest of their lives. Passing on together in their 70's.  
Every year after that, all the remainig family would meet up on the aniversary of Leon and Cloud' marrage, to remember them fondly, and so that their children might never forget their grand-parents.

**_What started as a simple flicker of the flame....Will never truely end._**

* * *

_-SOB- ;_

_Guess that's it......There will be no more.  
I'll be taking a break from writing for a while, as things have been rather crazy lately._

_I hope you all enjoyed these stories of mine....I know I have._

_^^ See you all soon._

_~Sora_


End file.
